


[银魂][青葱]喜欢和讨厌只有一线之隔

by chijoy



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy





	[银魂][青葱]喜欢和讨厌只有一线之隔

  
又是这样。  
  
冲田躺在屋子里，背对着内院，听到后面渐渐逼近的脚步声。  
  
又是两个人一起过来。  
  
“小总，还不去到场么？”  
“冲田前辈，到练习时间了。”  
  
几乎是同时出声。  
不用回头冲田也知道这个时候的姐姐一定会侧头对那个人温柔地笑着。  
真让人不爽。  
  
一点也不想感受这两个人之间那种过分亲密美好的气氛，冲田猛地一下转身滚过来，在碰到姐姐的和服前停住，然后用力踹了一下旁边的土方。  
  
虽说还只是小鬼一只，但这么冷不丁的踹过来还是让土方觉得一阵疼痛。但是在三叶面前憋住了怒气，只是微微蹙了下眉便退开了一步。  
  
简直让人更加不爽。  
冷冷地哼了一声，冲田毫不掩饰自己厌恶的表情。  
  
  
三叶抚摸了一下冲田的头在他身边坐下，屋檐下的风铃被风带起一阵清脆的响声。栗色的发丝微微拂动，略显苍白的脸颊看上去才多了几分生气。  
  
冲田乖巧地靠着姐姐坐起来，伸手把那几缕凌乱的头发往她耳朵后拨去。  
  
“谢谢小总。”三叶笑眯眯地说道。  
  
  
清爽的空气，温和的笑容声音，还带有早晨露水的味道。如果不是有那个讨厌的人存在，冲田对现在的生活状态应该是感到十分幸福的。  
  
  
“小总，最近是不是有什么烦恼，说出来，让姐姐分担一下。”  
虽然不觉得这么小的孩子会有什么了不得的心事，但是看到最近的冲田种种反常的举动，三叶还是有些担心。  
  
“姐姐……”  
  
  
土方觉得自己似乎不应该再呆下去，朝三叶点点头示意，就转身走开了。  
让人不爽的气息终于消失了，冲田送了个大鬼脸给土方的背影。正拉着姐姐的袖子想撒撒娇，一抬头才发现身边的人正温柔地看着土方离去的方向。  
  
表情比以往抚摸自己头的时候还要美。  
  
忽然鼻子一阵发酸，冲田悄悄松了手。  
  
搞不好多余的那个人其实是自己。  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
这个年纪即便有了心事也不会翻来覆去睡不着，下午自己在道场练习完挥刀，累得不行只想倒下想喘口气，却带着汗水就这样睡过去。即便觉得被姐姐冷落，被近藤先生甚至是道场的同伴们冷落，冲田也不会落下练习，越是讨厌那个人，越是不想见到大家，就越要在独身一人的时候提高自己的实力。  
只有实力才不会被忽视。  
  
土方找过来的时候已经是傍晚了，金红的夕阳从高窗里撒进来，被窗棂分割成一束一束的，落在小小少年的身上，显得整个道场更加空旷。明明还是一副小孩子的模样，却执着努力得不输给身边的每一个人，忍不住想心疼。但想到小鬼平时对他的横眉冷眼，土方就只好无奈地摇摇头。  
  
小心翼翼地把睡着的冲田抱起来，要是这样在道场过夜的话一定会着凉的。仔细看怀中人的睡脸，倒是比醒着的时候可爱很多。  
不知不觉中似乎是对冲田倾注了许多关注，不单单因为他是三叶的弟弟，也不单单是因为他深不可测的潜力，没有仔细想过原因，也不想去深究，虽然明明一点也不乖，还满脑子歪主意。可是一路慢慢走回去，土方的唇边始终挂着自己都没有察觉到的微笑。  
  
  
  
冲田醒来的时候天才刚亮，腰迷糊了一会儿，才想起自己好像在道场直接睡着了。可是又明明在自己的房间醒来，大概是谁把他抱回来了吧……最好不要是土方十四郎，冲田一设想到是那家伙抱着自己，就忍不住一阵恶寒。  
不会的，我那么讨厌他，他一定也很嫌弃我。  
冲田自我安慰着。  
  
  
到处都很安静，听得到自己的心跳。平时醒来的时候能听到院子里姐姐洗衣服的水声还有鸟叫，再晚一点就是结伴来道场的武士们吵杂的打闹声。  
可是现在只能看到门上透着灰蒙蒙的光，树影都很淡。  
这样的清晨，忽然觉得有些寂寞。  
  
  
干脆去湖边走走吧。  
起身拉开门，用力吸了一口微凉的空气，冲田跳到地面上舒展着四肢，因为昨天过量的练习，胳膊似乎有点酸痛。赶紧长大吧，想摆脱掉这副孩童的身躯，每天挥舞着跟自己差不多高的竹刀，总觉得限制实在太大了。  
  
想成长为真正的男子汉，不在被身边的人当做小孩子看。想看到更多的、现在的自己看不到的东西，想变得强大起来。  
  
抱着这样的心思，冲田忍着胳膊的酸痛爬到了树上。在高处视野变得很开阔，能看到道场的全貌，还能看到远方的田间已经陆陆续续开始有劳作的人了。  
树上的空气也似乎更加清新，冲田坐在树杈上双手枕着脑袋靠着树干，两只腿在空中晃着，心情渐渐变得好起来。  
偶尔这样一个人悠哉自在一下，也不错呢。  
  
不知不觉天已大亮。  
看够了景色的冲田打了两个大大的哈欠，因为风的缘故，从枝叶间投落下来的光斑也在不停地晃动，带着沙沙声，还有湖面的波光粼粼，都让人昏昏欲睡。  
  
  
“……冲田前辈，你在这里做什么？”  
  
在眼睛快要合上的时候听到这个声音冲田打了一个激灵，差点从树上翻下去。原来满满的好心情忽然一下子就破坏掉了。  
  
“小心！”土方吓了一跳，伸出双手要去接他。  
  
冲田晃了下身子之后扯住了根树枝，挪了挪屁股之后坐稳了，没好气地说道：“真倒霉，一大早就碰到讨厌的家伙。”挥了挥刚刚被自己扯断的树枝，像是要把人赶走。  
  
“别闹了，很危险啊。”没有理会对方的挑衅，土方只希望赶紧把这个破小孩接下来。  
  
“……”  
又被当做小孩子了，冲田生气地扯下一片叶子，把树枝往土方脑袋上一扔，然后把柔软的绿叶往眼睛上一盖。  
“有个成语叫一叶障目，盖上眼睛就再也看不到你了，快点走开。”  
  
……什么跟什么……  
土方已经感觉到脑门上冒出黑线三条，这家伙再跟他杠下去他会忍不住想踹一脚树干把他震下来。  
“总之，快点回去，不然姐姐又会担心的。”  
  
“……混蛋土方。”就知道攻击自己的软肋。  
冲田不甘心地慢慢挪着，抱住树干的时候才发现爬上来的时候容易，要下去就比较难了。  
  
“别摔了，你直接跳到我怀里来。”土方又站近了点，几乎想要把冲田直接抱下来。  
  
  
绝对不能被被小看！  
冲田咬着牙，手脚并用一点一点地从树干上爬下来，却在快要落地的时候脚一滑，摔下来的时候屁股着地四脚朝天。  
  
一直紧张地盯着，直到看到冲田下到比较安全的高度才松了一口气，没想在最后毫无意义地摔了一跤，土方忍不住勾了一下嘴角。冲田即便倒在地上，也没有忽略掉他的表情，一把打掉土方伸过来的手，自己站起来拍拍衣服，再恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，大步朝前走去。  
  
土方十四郎，果然不是什么好人！  
  
“喂，冲田前辈等等我！”  
  
“我才不会等一个嘲笑我的人！”  
  
“没有笑啊。”  
  
“笑了！”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“笑了！”  
  
“真的没有。”  
  
“我说笑了就是笑了！”  
  
  
…………  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
日子还是这样吵吵闹闹地过着，冲田对土方的不满从原来表现出的冷淡嫌恶升级到拳脚相向，道场的每一天都很热闹。虽然冲田仍然执着地坚守着自己的孤单，认为土方抢走了自己身边的一切，但其实从旁人，比如三叶的眼里看来，土方的到来是排解了冲田的孤独，让他更加生气勃勃、充满斗志。  
  
  
“小总从小失去了父母，身边又没有几个同龄的伙伴，每天总和年长的人在一起，一定很孤单。光有我的照顾是不够的… 虽然十四郎你和他年纪也差很多，但是总感觉那孩子对你不一样，如果可以的话我想麻烦你……”  
  
“可是冲田前辈他只是讨厌我把？”知道三叶想要说什么，土方觉得好像拜托错了对象。  
  
“他还那么小，哪里分得清什么是真正的‘讨厌’呢。”三叶微笑地说道，“所以，小总以后也拜托了。”  
  
“……”面对温柔的三叶，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口，而且自己内心好像也并不讨厌这样，土方别过脑袋，盯了半天地板后别扭地点了点头。  
  
  
  
如果被冲田知道发生过以上对白，一定会气歪了鼻子然后暴揍一顿土方。  
不过现在就算土方主动来招惹他，他大概也不会有什么心情去跟他打架了。刚刚输掉的一场比试让一向骄傲的他感受到了前所未有的挫败感。  
  
明明一直都是知道的，平日里和近藤他们练习的时候，大家都会因为年龄的差距而在力道上让着自己，自己却因为从来没有在技巧上输过给别人而一直骄傲自满。明明是一直被照顾着的，到底是凭什么说出漂亮话，主动接下了来踢馆的少年流浪武士的挑战。  
  
然后输的一败涂地。对方不仅仅是在力道上，而且在技巧和速度上都胜于自己，倒下去的时候不甘心和对自己的失望迅速爬满了内心。  
  
  
最后被别人打败的流浪武士离开后，冲田扔下竹刀冲出了道场。土方着急地想要跟出去，近藤伸手拦住了他。  
“让他自己静一静吧，虽然还是小孩子，但也是有男子汉的内心，需要自己独处的空间。”  
  
  
  
再次坐在湖边的树上，心情却和上次相差甚远。想深深吸一口气，却觉得肋骨上一阵疼痛。原来力量的差距这么悬殊，自己还真是太天真了。冲田仰起头，不让在眼眶里打转的泪水掉出来。  
  
视线渐渐清晰后看到天空渐渐聚集起来的乌云，沉甸甸的像是随时会压下来，让人喘不过气。一声巨雷响起来，冲田还来不及调整姿势，就看到一道闪电劈中了湖对面的一颗大树。  
  
紧接着沉重的雨点就砸了下来，没一会儿就把冲田淋透了。树枝也变得滑溜溜，这个时候想下去简直是不可能的事情，冲田只好死死地抓住在大风中摇晃的树枝，不让自己掉下去。  
  
  
“总悟！！”  
  
土方带着伞急匆匆地跑过来，看到在树上的总悟快要坐不稳的样子，慌忙丢下伞伸手去接。  
  
  
又是这个人。  
明明是那么讨厌，但是在听到他声音的刹那忽然安心下来。刚刚用力憋住的眼泪也一下子涌了出来，忍不住抬手去擦。  
  
“小心！”  
把滑下来的人抱了个满怀，土方才放下心来，拿起伞往回走。雷雨时的林间实在是太危险了，还好自己没听近藤老大的什么男子汉热血理论。  
  
“背我。”  
冲田埋在土方胸前闷闷地出声。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我讨厌用抱的！”猛地抬起头瞪着对方，只是红红的眼眶，和脸上混在雨水中的泪水让着个眼神没有一点威慑力。  
  
土方觉得心脏微微作痛，深呼了一口气，单手把冲田放到背上托着。  
  
  
虽然两个人都已经湿透了，但土方还是打着伞尽量把冲田遮住，还好风已经小了，回去的路上不至于太艰苦，只是泥泞的道路有些难走，土方用力踏着步子，一步一个脚印地缓慢走着。  
  
  
“为什么跑过来？”冲田带着浓浓的鼻音问道。  
  
“从道场出来的时候就看到乌云了。”  
  
“我问你为什么过来啊！”带着脾气又很冲地问了一遍。  
  
“……当然是因为担心……”  
  
“……谁要你担心。我最讨厌你了。”还不死心地反驳道，淡语气已经渐渐软下去，音量也弱了许多。  
  
“……还好没听近藤老大的话，说什么男子汉要有自己的独处空间。是真正的男子汉的话，才不会被这点挫折打败。”  
  
冲田听到这句话眼神黯淡了一下，没有回复。  
  
“总悟，你应该感到高兴。”又一片水洼，土方感到有些吃力，左手用力往上托了托，冲田伸手搂住了土方的脖子。“他用尽全力跟你比试了，没有任何保留。你应该感到高兴，这说明他是在认真地把你当做对手。”  
  
“所以你们一认真我就都会输吗？何况他看起来也比我大不了多少……”  
  
“你还小，你现在所缺乏的只是体魄和经验，不……其实你的经验比我还多，只是这个身体限制了你的发挥。现在的你所拥有的实力，是与你同龄时候的我们都没有办法比的，你的技巧甚至超过了许多成年武士。你还在成长，你的实力会随着身体的成长迅速提升。你的潜力每一个人都看得到，我能预感到不久之后你就会真正超越我们所有人。那个少年也一定是感觉到了你的威胁，才这么拼尽全力。”  
  
  
身后的人不发一言，但土方感觉到自己被雨水打湿的肩膀又渐渐温热起来。  
  
“不过不用急着长大，在这期间进行更多的练习，慢慢积累。到时候你一定会令所有人都畏惧的，我敢肯定。”  
  
  
冲田趴在土方背上，嗅着他脖颈间被雨冲刷过后的汗水味道，第一次觉得这个人的气息其实也不那么讨厌。  
鼻涕眼泪全部在肩膀上蹭干净后，冲田抓着他的衣领微不可闻地说了声“谢谢”。  
  
“总悟？”  
  
“叫我冲田前辈！”微微红着脸，冲田用以往嫌弃的语气喊道，但是浓厚的鼻音仍旧显得没气势。  
  
“是，冲田前辈。”  
  
“诶？意外地听话嘛。”  
  
“梧州未来第一的话我哪敢忤逆。”  
  
“只是梧州第一吗？”  
  
“那江户第一。”  
  
“还不够。”  
  
“日本第一？”  
  
“哼，我要做宇宙第一！”  
  
“……果然还是要等你四肢张长了再谈理想吧。”  
  
“土方混蛋！果然还是最讨厌你了！！”  
  
  
***************************  
  
在到达三叶那里的时候，土方衣服的下摆已经像是在泥里泡过一样。冲田却在背上睡得安稳，三叶把他抱下来的时候还死死地拽着土方的衣襟。  
  
“我就说这孩子喜欢你吧。”三叶笑着说道。  
  
“胡……胡说什么……刚刚还被讨厌了。”土方帮忙把衣服从冲田的手里抽出来，耳根泛着浅浅的红色。  
  
“有时候啊，小孩子说的最讨厌，其实就是最喜欢吧。”  
  
嗯，一定是。  
  
“我，我先走了！”几乎是落荒而逃，落在院子里的伞土方也不要了。  
  
  
看来这两个人以后还是会这样别扭地相处下去，不过这样也不错呢。  
三叶眯着眼睛看向天空，雨水还在不停地往地上落，但越来越薄的乌云中已经渐渐透出了金色的光辉。  
  
明天一定是个好天气。  
  
  
-end-


End file.
